jjkikifandomcom_de-20200214-history
Mondstern's Vermächtniss
Autorin: Julia Beschreibung: Die Geschichte der Kätzin Mondfleck, und ihr weg zum Anführer Mondstern'sVermächtniss Kapitel 1 Es war Nacht. Der volle Mond stand hoch am Himmel. Ein großer, weißer Kater hockte am Rand der Kuhle und wartete. Hinter ihr kauerten weitere Katzen. „Wann gehen wir endlich los?“ flüsterte eine schöne, schwarze Kätzin mit einem rundem, weißem Fleck auf der linken Schulter einem schwarzgrau getigertem Kater zu. „Bald.“ flüsterte er zurück, ohne denn Blick vom weißem Kater zu nehmen. „Aber ich denke immer noch es war eine Schlechte Idee dich mitkommen zulassen, Mondfleck. Du stehst kurz vorm werfen!“ „Keine Sorge Schwarzstreif. Es wird nichts pasieren!“ antwortete Mondfleck und er leckte sie zwischen den Ohren. „Ich will nur nicht das meinen Jungen was passiert.“ miaute Schwarzstreif. Der weiße Kater stand auf und wie auf Komando stürmten die Katzen hinunter. Mondfleck lief zu ein paar anderen Katzen. „Oh, Mondfleck, dich hätte ich hier nicht erwartet.“ miaute ein tiefdunkelgrauer Kater. „Du müsstest doch kurz vorm werfen sein!“ Mondfleck antwortete: „Ich weiss, Moosklaue, aber ich wollte die heutige Versammlung nicht verpassen. Ich frage mich was der SchattenClan zusagen hat.“ „Oh ja, das frage ich mich auch!“ fauchte eine helle, blinde Kriegerin. „Hallo Lichtauge.“ schnurrte Mondfleck und berührte die Kätzin mit der Schnauze an der Schulter. „Hi Mondfleck. Wie gehts's dir?“ miaute Lichtauge. „Gut.“ antwortete Mondfleck und legte sich auf die Seite „Bis auf meinem Bauch.“ „Das hast du davon wenn du, obwohl du bald wirfst, herkommst.“ schnurrte Moosklaue dazwischen. Lichtauge schnurrte. „Mir geht’s auch gut.“ Ein lauter Ruf durschnitt das leise gemurmel. „Katzen der Clan.“ rief der weiße Kater. „Erdstern hat etwas zusagen.“ er trat zurück, damit Erdstern, ein dunkelbrauner Kater, vortreten konnte. „Katzen des Donner-, Fluss-, Wind-, und SchattenClans.“ fing er an. „Wie ihr wisst ist es mitten in der Blattlehre, die Zeit wo es wenig Junge gibt.“ Protestrufe erfüllten die Luft. Die Katzen wussten bereits was er sagen wollte. „Ja, es gibt Junge, aber nicht viele. Der SchattenClan jedoch hat viele Junge. Unser Territorium nährt uns nicht mehr. Wir fordern die Clans auf, uns etwas von ihrem Territorium abzugeben.“ „Seit wann ist es das Problem anderer Clans das ihr viele Junge habt?“ kreischte eine junge Königin. „Seit wir verhungern!“ rief ein SchattenClan- Krieger zurück. Ein weiterer lauter Ruf durschnitt das Geschrei. Es war Erdstern. „Weißstern, wirst du uns in deinem Territorium jagen lassen?“ Weißstern antwortete nicht. „Und du, Blütenstern?“ fragte er die WindClan- Anführerin. „Nein!“ rief Lichtauge von unten. „Du hast du Antwort gehört, Erdstern.“ sagte sie ruhig. „Und du, Silberstern?“ knurrte er. „Im Leben nicht!“ schrie die junge Anführerin. „Weißstern, du bist der einzige der noch nicht geantwortet hat...“ sagte Silberstern leise. Alle Augen richteten sich auf Weißstern. Mondfleck hielt denn Atem an. „Nein. Nein ich werde nicht den SchattenClan zum größten Clan machen und selbst dabei verhunger.“ lautete die befriedigende Antwort. „Die Versammlung ist beendet.“ sagte Weißstern und sprang vom Großfels. Kapitel 2 Kaum lag Mondfleck in der Kinderstube, kamen ihr Jungen. Es waren drei Mädchen, ein rot getigertes, ein weißes mit grauen Flecken und Streifen und ein braun getigertes. „Wie sollen sie heißen?“ fragte Mondfleck erschöpft. „Das rote könnte Flammenjunges sein.“ miaute Schwarzstreif. „Und das braune Streifenjunges.“ Mondfleck schnurrte „Das weiße sieht aus wie eine Eisjunges!“ „Du solltest dich jetzt ausruhen.“ sagte Schwarzstreif, leckte Mondfleck zwischen den Ohren und ging. Kurz später schlief Mondfleck ein. „Alle Katzen die alt genug sind sich eigene Beute zufangen versammeln sich unter dem Hochstein!“ rief Weißstern. Als alle Kazen versammelt waren, fing er an: „Wie ihr wisst wurde Wasserfall im Kampf mit dem SchattenClan umgebracht. Jetzt ist es Mondhoch, Zeit, einen neuen Stellvertreter zu ernennen. Doch vorher möchte ich drei Schülerinen ernennen. Flammenjunges, Eisjunges und Streifenjunges, trettet vor.“ aufgeregt liefen sie zum Hochstein, Flammenjunges hatte ihren Schwanz auf die Schulter der blinden Eisjunges. „Flammenjunges, Eisjunges und Streifenjunges, ihr habt euren sechsten Mond erreicht und werdet nun zu Schülern ernannt. Flammenjunges, du wirst von nun an Flammenpfote heißen, dein Mentor wird Blumenschweif sein. Blumenschweif, du hasst viel von Mondfleck gelernt und bist nun bereit für deinen ersten Schüler. Gib dieses Wissen an Flammenpfote weiter.“ Flammenpfote hüpfte zu Blumenschweif und berührte ihre Nase mit ihrer eigenen. „Eisjunges, dein Name wird Eispfote sein. Dein Mentor wird Sonnenfleck sein. Sonnenfleck, du bist bereit für einen neuen Schüler. Du bist stark und loyal, gib diese Eigenschaften an Eispfote weiter.“ sie berührten sich ebenfalls mit den Nasen und Sonnenfleck flüsterte: „Du machst das super!“ „Streifenjunges, auch du bist mit sechs Monden bereit Schülerin zu werden. Dein Name ist von nun an Streifenpfote und dein Mentor wird Grauschweif sein. Grauschweif, nachdem dein Junges zum Schüler ernannt wurde bist du bereit diese Junge Schülerin auszubilden.“ Auch sie berührten sich mit den Nasen dann wandten sie sich Weißstern zu. „Nun ernenne ich einen neuen zweiten Anführer. Ich sage dies vor der Leiche Wasserfalls, damit sie meine Wahl hören und biligen kann. Mondfleck wird die neue Stellvertreterin des DonnerClans!“ Mondfleck sah Weißstern geschockt an, dann ging sie zum Hochstern um sich neben Weißstern zu stellen. „Katzen des DonnnerClans. Ich hätte nie erwartet zweite Anführerin zu werden, aber ich werde versuchen alles richtig zu machen.“ rief sie. Dann sprangen Weißstern und Mondfleck runter, und die Versammlung löste sich auf. Mondfleck wollte schon zur Kinderstube gehen, drehte auf halbem weg um und ging zum Kriegerbau. Sie legte sich neben Schwarzstreif und schlief ein. Kapitel 3 Mondfleck sah nichts mehr. Sie kämpfte mit einem großem Kater, fast doppelt so groß wie sie selbst. Sie verbiss sich in seinem Bein, bis er heulend im unterholz vreschwand. „Mondfleck! Hilfe!“ rief Flammenpfote. Mondfleck rannte auf sie zu, wurde aber von der Seite angesprungen bevor sie bei ihr ankam. Eine weiße Kätzin grinste sie hämisch an. „Du Haufen Mäusedung!“ fauchte Mondfleck ihr ins Gesicht. Ein lautes jaulen, und alle SchattenClan Krieger rannten aus dem Lager. Mondfleck sah sich um und sah, wie Traubenbeere neben einem weißem Fellbündel saß. „Nein.“ sagte sie leise. „Nein! Weißstern!“ rief sie und rannte trotz ihrer Wunden so schnell sie konnte zu Traubenbeere. „Er ist tot.“ flüsterte dieser. „Was? Er.. er kann noch nicht tot sein!“ miaute Mondfleck aufgebracht. Schwarzstreif, Flammenpfote, Eispfote und Streifenpfote kamen zu ihr und trösteten sie. Blumenschweif miaute: „Moosstamm hat in umgebracht!“ „Komm mit Mondfleck.“ miaute Traubenbeere und ging zum Heilerbau. Mondfleck folgte ihm. „Ja?“ fragte sie mit von trauer erstickter Stimme. „Du musst so schnell wie möglich zum Mondstein.“ miaute Traubenbeere. „Aber jetzt möchte ich Totenwache halten.“ miaute Mondfleck. „Das verstehe ich. Aber morgen Nacht musst du gehen. Überleg dir gut wenn du mit nimmst.“ sagte ausdrücklich. Mondfleck zuckte zusammen. War das eine Prophezeiung? Wenn ja, was bedeutet sie? Mondfleck war ahnungslos. Sie ging zurück zu Weißstern. „Lebe wohl. Du warst ein guter Anführer und guter Mentor. Ich vergesse dich nie.“ flüsterte sie. Dann kauerte sie sich zur Totenwache neben ihn. Gegen Mondhoch sprang sie auf den Hochstein. Sie brauchte den Clan nicht zu versammeln, die Katzen kamen von selbst. „Ein neuer Stellvertreter muss ernannt werden. Aber vorher wollen wir dem SternenClan für das Leben von Weißstern danken. Heute Nacht wird er bei seinen Kriegerfreunden im Silbervlies sitzen. Nun werde ich den neuen Zweiten Anführer des DonnerClans ernennen. Ich sage diese Worte vor Weißsterns Leichnam, damit seine Seele es hören kann und meine Wahl gutheißen kann. Langkralle, du wirst der neue Zweite Anführer des DonnerClans sein.“ rief Mondfleck. Langkralle sprang auf den Hochstein und miaute: „Katzen des DonnerClans. Meiner Meinung nach musste viel zu früh ein neuer Stellvertreter ernannt werden. Ich hoffe der SternenClan wird weiter über uns wachen.“ Kapitel 4 Mondstern kam zufrieden aus ihrem Bau. Neun Monde ist es schon her das sie Anführerin geworden ist. Damals ist sie mit Blumenschweif, Langkralle und Algenpfote zum Mondstein gereist, um ihre neun Leben zu und ihren neuen Namen zu erhalten. Ihre Töchter, Flammenpfote, Eispfote und Streifenpfote, wurden zu den Kriegern Flammenpelz, Eiswolke und Streifenpelz ernannt. Plötzlich sprang Schwarstreif auf den Hochstein zu Mondstern. „Endlich ist es so weit.“ Schwarzstreif sprang zu Mondstern auf den Hochstein. „Endlich kann ich Anführer werden!“ „Langkralle ist Zweiter Anführer. Und du weist ich habe noch alle meine neun Leben?“ fauchte Mondstern zurück. „Na und? Ich werde dich wieder und wieder töten wenns sein muss! Und was Langkralle angeht, der wird nur Anführer und dann töte ich ihn!“ knurrte er und warf sich auf Mondstern. „Und wir waren mal Gefährten!“ kreischte sie. Einige Krieger hatten sich unter dem Hochstein versammelt und tuschelten. Sogar die hochschwangere Könnigin Flammenpelz, ihre Tochter, ist mit ihren Schwestern Streifenpelz und Eiswolke raus gekommen. Schließlich kam der Heiler Minzblatt mit seiner Schülerin Kleepfote aus ihrem Bau. Kleepfote sprang auf denn Hochstein. „Genug jetzt! Aufhören! Siehst du nicht das sie ihr erstes Leben verliert?“ Schwarz-streif hörte auf und starrte Mondstern an, die auf dem Hochstein lag als würde sie sterben. Er hatte nicht einen Funken mitgefühl im Auge. Einige Krieger waren vor Schreck schon in den Kriegerbau gelaufen. Als Mondstern wieder aufgestanden war, wollte Schwarzstreif sich schon wieder auf sie werfen, als sie rief: „Alle Katzen die Alt genug sind zum Beute machen sollen sich unter dem Hochstein versammeln!“ Zögerlich versammelete sich der Clan. „Was wird mit Schwarzstreif geschehen?“ fragte eine braune Katze. „Verbannt ihn!“ rief jemand. „Ja, genau!“ schallte es. „Wer ist dafür?“ fragte Mondstern. Fast alle jaulten auf. „Dann ist es wohl entschieden. Schwarzstreif wird verbannt.“ rief sie. An Schwarzstreif gewannt fügte sie hinzu: „Hast du noch irgendwas zusagen?“ „ Ich werde wiederkommen. Und zwar stärker als jezuvor!“ sagte er. „Nun geh!“ rief Mondstern. Eine Stimme erklang in Mondstern's Kopf. Es war Weißstern. Er sagte: „Das ist dein Vermächtniss, bewahre es gut!“